bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Idzumo
| birthday = May 1 | age = 1793 | gender = Male | height = 5'8" | weight = 143 lbs. | eyes = Pale brown | hair = Black | blood type = O- | unusual features = X-shaped scar on his chin | affiliation = Jūsanseiza | previous affiliation = Royal Guard (Gravity Force) | occupation = Criminal | previous occupation = High Marshall of the Ring of Three Captain of the Third Division | team = Jūsanseiza | previous team = Third Division | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Idzumo Bridge | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = | status = Active | shikai = Genjitsumi | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Idzumo (最初の部分, Japanese for "original field") is a powerful shinigami that was once the Captain of the Sixth Division, before being replaced by 's grandfather. After being replaced by the Kuchiki clansman, Idzumo was offered the position of Marshall in the Ring of Three in the Royal Guard, which he accepted almost immediately. Several months after being joining the Royal Guard, the current High Marshall retired, leaving her position vacant. Seeing this as an opportunity to gain more respect from the Soul King, he elected himself as the next High Marshall, which he was graciously given by his fellow guardsmen in the Ring of Three. However, his mind soon became corrupt and he defected, where he'd soon meet the Jūsanseiza and be recruited into their ranks. He is currently a member of Jūsanseiza, although he has plans of his own to overthrow the Triumvirate and become the supreme leader of the organization. Appearance Quite handsome in his youth, Idzumo has become a decrepit old man who's barely recognizable by his oldest of friends. During his younger days, he was known for his flawless appearance, with all women, as well as men, drooling over him. However, after years of stress, his face has become a sack of potatoes, as with the rest of his body. Besides his physical appearance, Idzumo is constantly seen wearing a large kimono that falls just below his feet. On the outside of his kimono, he is typically seen with a black shall, which is kept up by a white piece of cloth around his waist. This shall covers a large part of his right side, along with his right arm and the lower portion of his body completely obstructed from view. When outside the shall, his right arm is shown to be locked in three large arm braces, which are, in actually, the sealed form of his zanpakutō. Besides personal attire, Idzumo has most of the right side of his face, as well as his forehead, wrapped in a sort of bandage, although it is unknown what is under these bandages. He also possesses a rather strange-looking "x"-shaped scar covering his chin, a fatality of battle that not even Idzumo knows where he received it. He has surprisingly long hair, although most of it is held up by the bandages surrounding his forehead. As for footwear, he has been known to wear the traditional sandals of the shinigami. Personality More soon... History More soon... Powers & Abilities More soon... Zanpakutō Idzumo's zanpakutō, named Genjitsumi (現実味, Japanese for "(sense of) reality"), is a rather unusual zanpakutō. Genjitsumi is unique because it takes the form of a golden-coloured gauntlet with three, distinctive arm braces that covers Idzumo's whole forearm. *'Shikai:' To release his Shikai, Idzumo must speak the phrase "Take the road less traveled" (道路は以下の旅てください; Dōro wa ika no tabite kudasai), which will cause a pillar of spiritual energy to envelop Idzumo's person. After the reiastu has disappeared, Genjitsumi will be shown to have vanished, revealing an extremely sun-deprived arm, which is consumed by quite large, maroon-coloured eyes. :Shikai Special Ability: Idzumo possesses one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, illusion-type zanpakutō in all of Soul Society. After releasing his Shikai, Genjitsumi grants Idzumo the ability to dissolve the boundaries between imagination and reality, effectively making his mind the basis for the whole fight. With this ability, Idzumo is capable of creating anything he pleases, as long as he has enough spiritual energy to create and sustain it. Probably his most widely used ability, is his control over death. While in Shikai, Idzumo may decide to take a direct attack to a vital organ, but remain unharmed. However, there are certain conditions to this ability: he must see the attack coming, or at least know it's coming, and that he may only use this ability four times every two days, as anymore will kill Idzumo. Although he can change reality around him, he may not affect his opponent's reality, such as impaling them through the heart by just making a javelin appear there. Another setback to this extraordinary power is that he may only use it for a grand total of five minutes, since it requires a enormous amount of spiritual energy to sustain Genjitsumi's ability. *'Bankai:' Not yet revealed. It should be noted that several members of Jūsanseiza have told Idzumo not to release it "before the times come."